Changing Fates
by dragonsister13
Summary: Reading the books with a lot of a twist. set during the Flowing Staircase in the third book.


Time: book 3, The Flowing Stairs

Kendra P.O.V. (Sort of)

The water was pulling at us and I was slipping. Without Neil's help I probably would have fell down by now, but all of a sudden the water was gone and everyone fell over one on top of the other. I was the first one able to gather my surroundings and found that we were at the pond back in Fablehaven.

"Warren, we're back at the pond," I finally managed to stammer out. Warren looked up and nodded in recognition.

"Does this mean we failed?" he asked scratching his head.

"I have no idea," I answered back, "but we better wake the others."

"Yeah you right," he said as we moved to wake them up only to see that only Gavin was there. I moved to wake him up and when I did he smiled up at me with a smile that made my heart flutter. All of a sudden Dale, Grandpa, Grandma, Seth, Tanu, and Coulter appeared in a flash of light along with the Sphinx and 2 strangers. The first stranger was a beautiful woman with a regal air and a painfully bright aura. I felt the urge to kneel to her and did so to which she said,

"Rise young handmaiden." To which I did and I finally got to see the other stranger. He was dressed in black rags that reminisced of a prisoner robe and had pale skin with white hair and the peculiar aura of a unicorn. 'Must be her son,' she thought judging by the complete and utter joy in his eyes. That or it's the fact he's in sunlight. 'Probably both' I thought.

I decided to break the silence and said, "your highness The Fairy Queen and Prince Bracken," I knew who he was because Sharia told me that she had only one son and male unicorns were rare nowadays, "son of The Fairy Queen, what are you doing here and gracing us mortals with your presence?" while kneeling again. Newel, Doren, and Verl who just walked into the clearing kneeled alongside me, knowing what the queen of all fairydom looked like. The others stopped looking around as their gaze settled on the four of us, surprised as the satyrs were never this serious and probably curious about how I knew these strangers, except for Seth.

"Rise loyal subjects," The Fairy Queen commanded, "I would answer your question, but I have no idea what's going on but I am happy to be reunited with my son," she finished once we were on our feet.

The next thing I did probably surprised most of them but I yelled, "SETH!" and tackle hugged my baby brother. What I missed him and I might've gotten over protective at some point during the whole 'father' thing.

All of a sudden a book flew at me and hit me in the gut sending me backwards onto the ground landing with a thump. After I landed I saw Seth, Warren, Verl, and Gavin all coming over to me, but just as Warren reached me another book popped into existence and hit him in the head making him slump down next to me and mutter "Oww." Another hit Seth in the back causing him to catapult forward, a fourth to the back of Gavin's knees making him lose balance, and the last and thickest of all hit Bracken with the corner straight in the sensitive spot making him groan and fall to the floor.

Grandpa took control of the situation once everyone was able to stand again, (Bracken taking 30 minutes), and said, "Let's see what books we were hit with and in what order to determine the connection and why we're here."

I stood and brought a green book called Fablehaven. Warren came up next with a blue Fablehaven Rise of the Society of the Evening Star, Seth brought a brown Fablehaven Grip of the Shadow Plague, Gavin brought a purple Fablehaven Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary, and Bracken brought a violent red Fablehaven Keys to the Demon Prison which made everyone wince. Finally a note appeared in front of Grandpa. It said:

_These books have been gathered together for you all to read. Others may join you later as you continue but, for now time is frozen. Later packs will appear they will hold everything you need. Good luck and fix the future,_

_Mistress Kendra._

_P.S. there are two people among you that you __**cannot **__trust!_

_P.P.S. I don't want to be me and I would have killed myself, and have tried, except he made me immortal by force! Stupid fucking kidnapping…_

Everyone turned to look at me and I said, "Well I seem pleasant. Why don't we get to those books everyone?"

"Wait," Seth said laughing, "did my big sister just curse?"

I rolled my eyes, "No Seth. Future me cursed." I said bopping him on the nose like a bad puppy. He gave me a bewildered look and everyone else just laughed.


End file.
